Frozen Plateau Zone
The is an area located on the Mobian continent of Artika, roughly in the middle of it. It is a large, primarily flat stretch of tundra dominated by towering glacial plateaus. The Gelid Forest sits to the east of the Zone, and partially surrounds it. The once peaceful place has become considerably treacherous to pass through, due to the presence of the Artika Egg Army, who have carved out a base within one of the largest glacial plateaus at the behest of Dr. Eggman. History The Artika Egg Army Moves In Seeing that there were deposits of valuable Gelidium and Algidite hidden within the Shiverstone Caves, and possibly within the other glacial plateaus as well, Dr. Eggman ordered Egg Boss Tundra the Walrus to erect a base at the Zone, carving it out within one of the largest glacial plateaus; there, a female snow leopard named Ivory was appointed to maintain the base as a Sub-boss. There was another reason Eggman wanted to stake out his presence here; there were rumors that the Frozen Orb of Kyanos could be found deep within the Shiverstone Caves, and Eggman wanted the artifact to serve as the core to his latest creation; the Egg Reaver. However, as hard as Ivory and her Egg Soldiers scoured the maze-like caves, they had no luck in finding any trace of the mythical orb. Frustrated yet growing impatient, Eggman decided he would have to settle for a large Frost Sapphire, refined from Algidite mined by Burrobots and Excavators. Geography Notable Areas Subzero Glacier Egg Base A base owned by the Artika Egg Army, carved out within one of the largest glacial plateaus. It was created within the span of five months, and their presence has made the Zone quite treacherous to trek through. The Artika Egg Army stationed themselves here in order to take advantage of the deposits of Gelidium and Algidite found within the Shiverstone Caves, as well as to try and find the Frozen Orb of Kyanos for Dr. Eggman; the Frozen Orb is rumored to sit within the deepest and coldest section of the caves. Shiverstone Caves A large series of caves formed into the body of the Frozen Plateaus Zone's largest glacial plateau. The caves extend about a mile below the permafrost, yet no one has seen how far they actually go. The caves are said to be the home of the primordial Ice deity Rahab, although no one has been able to confirm this. Flora and Fauna Flora The top layer of soil is somewhat thin, and the subsoil consists primarily of permafrost, making the growth of large plants nearly impossible. However, Shiverstems and the hardy Icebushes are able to grow on the topsoil just fine. Fauna The fauna consists primarily of Frost Imps, feeding off the small creatures that eat the Shiverstems and Icebush berries. Their presence allows larger predators like Denkuzuri and, more rarely, Tizheruks, to live here; the latter often eat the same small creatures that the Frost Imps do, but have been known to prey on the Imps themselves. Tizheruks will eat Imps as well, but, being semi-aquatic creatures, they are more commonly found at the icy coastlines of Artika. Notable Residents Subzero Glacier Egg Base Within the span of five months, the Artika Egg Army has carved out a base within one of the largest plateaus, making travel through the Zone much more treacherous. The Subzero Glacier Egg Base is a secondary base of the Artika Egg Army; the primary one is located in the Cool Edge Zone. *'Ivory the Leopard' - A Sub-boss of the Artika Egg Army who serves directly under Egg Boss Tundra the Walrus. She maintains the Subzero Glacier Egg Base, as well as the regiment of Egg Soldiers who are stationed there. *'Baltassar the Owl' - The rogue older brother of Lazarus the Owl, a member of the Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters. Baltassar serves as an Egg Soldier with incredible marksman skill. Shiverstone Caves *'Rahab' - He is said to live deep within the Shiverstone Caves, although no one has been able to confirm these rumors. It is also said that he protects the Frozen Orb of Kyanos. Category:Locations Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Locations on Artika